gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Opark 77/Season 2 "Shadow" Tease breakdown
HBO aired a new teaser for Season 2 entitled Shadow immediately before the premier of Luck yesterday: thumb|670px|right I thought I'd break down the shots we see and the voiceover we hear. Spoilers for season 2 herein. I am going to compare the trailer to the books on my personal blog, spoilers for the books relating to the footage in this trailer will be found there so TV only viewers should think twice before clicking through. The full post with pictures and mild book spoilers is here. We open on a black screen with Varys giving a speech about power being a trick played on the masses in voiceover. The first shot is of a group of men around a fire, beneath a coastal castle. We see Stannis Baratheon walk past Melisandre as Varys mentions a king and a priest. We see Tywin Lannister as Varys mentions a rich man. Close-up of Varys speaking. We see Sandor Clegane as Varys mentions the common sellsword. We see a brief shot of Petyr Baelish. A brief shot of Catelyn Stark holding a knife. Jon Snow looking out over snow covered mountains. Daenerys Targaryen looking out over barren ground. Joffrey Baratheon crowned, upon the iron throne watching as... ...Sansa Stark has her gown torn from her shoulders by two members of the kingsguard A close-up of Cersei Lannister, seated A wide shot of seven burning statues. Onlookers carrying torches kneel. Wide shot of the onlookers before the burning effigies. Arya Stark toying with needle. A long lense focus shift from a close-up of a horses eye, to a close-up of Robb Stark mounted atop the horse. Jaime Lannister with his arms bound behind him, head bowed. Varys continuing his speech, drinking wine. A close-up of Tyrion grinning. A title card "Based on the Best-Selling Novels" Robb walking through a battlefield, corpses strewn around him Voiceover: "You're fighting to overthrow a king" Joffrey aiming his crossbow at Sansa in the throne room. He says "killing you would send your brother a message". Close-up of Sansa bowing her head. Wide shot of Joffrey, Sandor in front of the steps and Sansa kneeling in the foreground. A title card "The Most Acclaimed Series of the Year" Tyrion eating as Cersei paces past him. He says "you might find it difficult to rule over millions who want you dead". A shot of Cersei being harrassed in the streets of King's Landing and assisted by Lannister guardsmen. A title card "Returns" Daenerys in voiceover: I am Daenerys Stormborn..." Spearmen with close cropped hair and golden shields walk before a group of bearded men. One black person at the back of the group who are otherwise all caucasian. Close-up of Daenerys continuing her line "...and I will take what is mine..." Daenerys in voiceover: "with fire and blood." A rider on barren ground, the sun low and bright in the sky above them. A column of black clad men with weapons and horses walk along a trail in the snow. Tywin brings his horse to a stop. A mother and babe are accosted by armoured men. Arya in close-up "anyone can be killed" The hound leads a charge of Lannister guardsmen against men with square shields next to a stone wall. Close-up as the hound strikes a foes shield with a mace atop a castle wall. Wide shot of the hound knocking an opponent from atop a castle wall. Renly Baratheon stands in his tent looking at a scantily clad woman. Theon Greyjoy kneels on rocky ground as a long haired man clad in a tattered robe pour water over his head. An unidenitfied person in armour backhands a helmeted foe in a tent. Melisandre tips her head back, mouth open. Two armoured men fight in a circle of onlookers. A black clad man swings a sword at a Lannister guardsman at night, another Lannister man and a torch are in the background. Title card: "Game of Thrones: Season 2" surrounded by a ring of flames Close-up of Tyrion, hand against a door, "I understand the way... Close-up of Varys, taken aback by Tyrion barring his way. Tyrion says "...this game is played" Title card: "April 1" surrounded by a ring of flames Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts